


Super Mutant Master turned Boy Breeder

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Forced, Gay, Inflation, M/M, Mindbreak, Monster - Freeform, Oral, Transformation, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: A young wastelander finds a safe place to scavenge. Its totally empty and there's no lurking big cocked monster waiting inside or anything.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Super Mutant Master turned Boy Breeder

Oscar felt like he’d finally gotten lucky! A building with all four walls, and a roof! And some crumpled old car wrecks outside that he’d probably take the time to see about salvaging after he searched the interior. The short dirty blonde smiled widely as he headed in. 

It was also great to get out of the elements. His pants had gotten torn up badly, getting away from some rad scorpion’s, and the fabric that was left barely covered his backside! That was usually how things went for him though. 

He found some packages of pre-war food. Freeze dried salsbury steak and similar that he’d eaten a half dozen or so times. He wasn’t sure what was worse, 200+ year old meat by product, or radioactive meat from a giant insect… But hey, when you were hungry, you ate! And sometimes you got lucky with some other goodies. Like the strange book he found under the counter at the back of the main room.

He put it onto the counter next to the unopened old register. He’d pop it open later, the green papers inside could actually go for some decent cap’s to some of the stranger traders out there. But for now he was curious about the book with its pastel colored cover.

“What makes you… S.P.E.C.I.A.L… What the fuck?” He tilted his head, the shaggy blonde hair on his head falling to the side as he opened the book. The first page was talking about how this was for younger readers, ages 8 to 14. He bit his lip, he’d turned 15 a few months ago… but whatever, most people his age couldn’t read let alone some dumb kids!

“Strength: Make makes you strong… Oh, not much of that I guess…” He murmured. It was true, he wasn’t that strong. He was on the short and skinny side, not a lot of definition anywhere. Well he had decent legs at least, he was always having to take off running. And his backside had some muscle from always crouching and sneaking around. But overall it wasn’t like he had the natural muscle that some wasteland monsters had, he wasn’t a big green muscle bound hulk or anything thats for sure.

“Per… sup… sep? Ception… Perception!” It took him a moment to sound out the unfamiliar word, but he was pretty sure he got it in the end. “Do you know whats goin on?” He blinked at that. He thought he did. Well he did get distracted from time to time. But that wasn’t his fault! He had a good idea for most details, he wasn’t some over active predator of the wastes, or genetically enhanced super killer. 

“Endurance: Do you know how to not give up?” He grinned at that. “Totes!” He had tons of endurance! He could run all day, and even if he couldn’t care a big pack, he never got tired of carrying the one he did. And he had a knack for being able to eat anything he found in the wastes with almost no side effects. Even some suspicious waters… 

“Sharisma?” He completely mispronounced the word. “Do people like you? Do they really like you?” He actually blushed a bit at that. He knew people liked him. He was always able to make friends and more often than not could talk his way out of trouble. Though he wished there were more pretty ladies in the waste to chat up. Not long ago he’d survived a group of raiders when one asked if he wanted to get a drink with the guy alone, and when he wasn’t looking he’d stabbed him with an empty Jet injector in the eye and ran his bumbum out of there! He wasn’t sure why they’d wanted to have a drink with him… 

“In… telle… gance. OH! Intelligence!” He almost flubbed it but got it in the end, and let out a sigh. “Do you know what makes things tick?” He’d have felt pretty dumb if he couldn’t read that word! But no, overall Oscar had a decent amount of intelligence. He was good with gadgets, repair, and if he had more books to read he’d be better at that too! Which was nice even though most of the things that ruled the waste would see intelligence as more of a waste if it took away from their ability to just beat people up and take what they wanted.

“Ag. A-gee… lee tee? Agility!” He was really getting better at figuring these out! “Do you have a spring in your step?” He just nodded to that, and bent over a bit to lean on the counter as he got more into the book. And he did have good agility! He was quick! Both on the run, or in reactions. At least when he wasn’t caught completely flat footed. But that was just normal for most humans.

“Luck…” He got a slightly sour look on his face at that one and huffed. Even took a second to roll his eyes. “Do things go your way…?” He read with a deadpan voice. “Tch, I wish…” Oscar had absolutely lousy luck. It was so bad that when he was with others they found him to be lucky. It was like he sucked up all the bad fortune and only left good for the others! He let out a sigh, and wished that he could re-jumble up all these things and maybe come out with a few different ones…

But no, he was what he was. And what he definitely wasn’t, was aware whatsoever of the creature that was sleeping in the back room of the wind blasted old gas station. He didn’t notice when that hulking creature of incredible strength, and surprisingly high agility stepped through the open doorway a few feet behind him. He had no idea a being with boundless endurance, sub par intelligence, and dangerously high luck looked at him.

And he had no idea that this creature's particular brand of mutant perception immediately noticed that the young wastelander had an amazingly plump bubble butt. Bent over the boy’s ass was nearly bursting from the cut off shorty shorts his pants had been reduced to. Its mouth opened, green lips peeling back to show off blocky if perfectly white teeth and it breathed out heavily. 

“Huh?” Oscar started to turn when a massive green hand landed on his shoulder and shoved him back onto the counter. “Agh! What? NO!! Get off!” He tried to struggle, to kick. One leg in a old boot made contact with another leg that was more like a tree trunk as the hulking green super mutant moved into place directly behind the boy. 

Oscar finally managed to look back some and got a glimpse of the figure. “Oh… AAAHHHH!!” He screamed out in fear. A super mutant was one of the most dangerous creatures in the wasteland. Mutated humans, and cannibals as far as non transformed human’s were concerned. And worse, they had a habit of roving around in semi structured military fashion. He was going to die.

It was going to beat him to death, or close to it, and then eat his warm corpse. It had a grip on him and he couldn’t get away! He had to try something! He grabbed the holster on his right hip and the 10mm pistol there, but as he reached it another hand grabbed out. Not for the gun, or his hand. It gripped the back waistband of his shorts. Immensely strong fingers got into the band and with a hard yank his bottoms were completely ripped away. The move was so strong that it winded him when the snaps squeezed his waist then finally broke. 

“W-what?!” He was shocked it had done that. It must have just been a fast way to disarm him? “Get off! Get off, get off, get off!” But he wasn’t really thinking straight, he just wanted to get free. Getting both hands under him he tried to push up. And amazingly he started to get clear of the table! Because the mutant let him… A moment later the hand on his shoulder shoved him down. Hard. The wind was pushed from his chest, and his face smacked the counter hard enough to daze the boy. He went still for a moment.

Meanwhile the mutant… had gotten agitated in a brand new way. Between its legs dangled a truly monstrous cock. It’s insane length corded in bulbous darker veins along its green length. Below it was a set of testicles that would have fit better on a extra large brahmin. And with every pulse of the monsters heart its balls glowed a green light that traveled along the thick veins to its tip. One such pulse could be easily followed to the fat swollen head of the monster, pushing free of thick foreskin. And then a light was seen, as precum began to well, then continuously leak from the cock. Glowing, bright green precum. “Hnnnng… HNNNG!” The creature growled, driven purely by instinct for the poor helpless wastelander.

Its immense cock head was placed to Oscar’s tight virgin ass. Thick precum quickly wet the area, and as it shook its cock and ground it against the boy’s backside more of it gushed out. The fluid was sticky, then somehow extremely slick. It left a faint buzzing feeling where it touched on the boy. And even in his insensate state he let out a low moan… His backdoor felt… good. A nice warm tingling that seems to be growing.

It was rudely interrupted when the monster grabbed the boy’s hips with one hand and viciously drove most of his monster cock into Oscar’s hole. 

“AAAHHH!” The boy screamed out! HIs hands grabbed at the counter and his feet kicked. And the mutant drove in deeper. Oscars attempts at words devolved into animal bleating as his captor started to work massively muscled hips back and forth.

“AHN! AHN! AHN! AHN!!!!” He tried to scream but something else was happening, something strange… Underneath, brushing against the counter with each brutal thrust, he was getting turned on. Oscar's own cock, completely uncovered, was suddenly, almost painfully, hard. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He’d been turned on, and he’d even occasionally jerked off… but he’d never just been inflicted with pleasure before. He had no way of knowing that the mutant’s precum was essentially a combination aphrodisiac and muscle relaxant. His poor little hole was being destroyed and it felt absolutely amazing. It still hurt… at first. But it faded shockingly fast. The tips of his toes found the ground, and managed to get purchase. And unthinkingly the boy lifted his ass up, and began to push back. 

“Haaa… ragh!” The mutant liked that. Its hands had been holding him down, but now both hands just grabbed the boy’s hips. Oscar was able to raise his head, though his eyes seemed more than a little fogged over.

“Oh god… Oh gaaaghhhddd… Its… so good… shoo goo… AHHHNN!!” The boy was drooling, mouth open and tongue lolling out. And as he panted out the confused words it was too much. The monstrous cock, covered in mutant precum ground his poor little prostate a bit too much, and his hard cock came hands free in thick spurts. Some splashed directly onto a package of two hundred year old tuna, and then dribbled to the ground. 

His eyes rolled back, and he panted hard. And the monster began to cum with him. “RAAAAGHHH!!” With a loud roar of desire and lust the monster drove nearly his entire shaft in. The boy was just barely aware of the green light from behind, and how it swung back and forth. He had no idea the massive glowing pair of balls were slamming into his own small human ones again and again, then tightening up to just completely fill his insides. 

Oscar had no words. His cock was still hard somehow, and while unable to cum already began to push out drops of precum from overstimulation. Eye’s rolling back as his bangs stuck to a sweaty brow, and his stomach began to distend. Gouts of thick mutant cum, all of it glowing brightly and incredibly radioactive began to flood his insides. “G-g-gaaagh…” The boy groaned out, and the mutant began to finally relax.

It let go him, having enjoyed the pleasure of muscular hips slamming into soft round cheeks almost as much as the tight insides wrapped around his tool. It breathed out heavily, and finally spoke in a gruff voice. “Good.. hole! Hnnng… Goood… MEAT!” The boy twitched a bit, but otherwise didn’t react as with a long pull the creature pulled its oversized girth free from the boy’s abused ass.

It actually stumbled back a step as its cock dangled free… It breathed hard, but it quickly began to calm. It looked at the human with a look of expectance and oddly enough… something almost forlorn. This was not the first human this creature had expended its very strange urges on. And it was always the same reaction, they took his glowing load, then died quickly from radiation poisoning. Or from him brutalizing them to death. But he’d finally learned to hold back on how rough he was. Though that still left nearly a gallon of radioactive ball batter in the boy to kill him quickly. But Oscar… didn’t die.

He layed there, still breathing. Then started to slide back off the counter. He grunted, and fell to his knees in a puddle of glowing mutant mire. Then slumped to his side and turned. “What… you.. You were inside me…?” He was more than a bit out of it, but the mutant was just astonished.

“Meat… Alive?!” it very nearly yelled. Oscar flinched, and one hand raised to shield his face, even as the other one covered his painfully full, and glowing, stomach. Cum was leaking from his ass, but not nearly as much as it should. Changed were happening in him, 

“I.. Oh god… You.. you raped me? Holy shit… I didn’t know mutants were gay… What the fuck’s going on… wow it doesn’t really hurt that much though…” he actually looked up with a almost lackadaisical smile on his face. The trauma coupled with rapid mutations inside his body were having an effect.

The truth that neither of them would probably ever know, was that Oscar’s high natural radiation resistance was letting the thick mutant cum work in a different way. Because this mutant was different. For one thing Super Mutants didn’t have dicks. Or vagina’s. Or really any other signifier of gender. But this one did… it was an offshoot, and it had a need to spread its seed. Which had ended up making it a nomad from its kind as well. Which suited it fine, it would rather find, stalk, and fuck human’s.

But it always ended badly, until now! “Meat live! Meat take… my meat! Gahahaha!” the mutant chuckled, and if anything it shuffled from foot to foot in an almost a small dance of joy. It wasn’t something mutants felt a lot of to understand well.

Oscar stared up in a daze. “Whaaat…?” but his eyes were drawn to the cock dangling there. It was so long, and thick… It had been deep inside of him. He knew some men did that… oh man that had probably been what that one raider wanted! But he wasn’t gay! He like girls! Chicks! Boobs! But… man, that long green cock had been fun… It dangled there, green precum leaking. 

The mutant looked down at him and followed the boy’s gaze. “Hnnng… Yes! Yes! You good humie… take care of Rip’s meat! Yes… take care of it. Take care of it now!” The boy blinked, realized it was talking to him? And… It had a name? Rip?

“Huh? What do you want me to do? You’re not making any-” His words were interrupted when the mutant swung its hips and its semi flaccid cock swung out and slapped the boy across the face. 

“Agh!” he cried out, even though it hadn’t really hurt. Just been a hell of a strange shock. And without thinking he followed a strange new instinct and reached out to grab the cock. “O-ok! I’m sorry!” And he began to stroke it.

“Yes! Yessss! Goood humie… Good meat… Unnng…” The mutant groaned and its cock became hard at a truly shocking speed. “Heh… hehe…” the mutant chuckled darkly. Oscar was now using both hands to jerk off the monster, and had managed to get onto his knees. His belly wobbled a bit, but not too badly. It was already smaller than it had been. He hoped that meant it had leaked out, but most of it had instead been absorbed into him. 

He started at it and bit his lip. “O-ok… Um… what do I do now…” 

“OPEN!” His new master ordered, and the boy flinched. But he knew what it was demanding, what it had to be demanding… he opened his mouth, just a bit. It was enough. 

“Agh-GURK!” The swollen green cock was suddenly grinding into his mouth. The fat head depressed his tongue and the boy could taste it. It was… disgusting? It was wrong, and nasty… and his mouth seemed to fill with saliva as if he was tasting the best thing in the world. Drool began to leak around his jaws, but the mutant didn’t care for more lubrication, it just wanted to use this other fun hole!

Oscar tried to groan and take more, he didn’t have any control over pace. The monster grabbed his head in both hands and shoved. Instantly the cock pushed into his throat and past it. “HNNNNG!!” the boy’s eyes went wide and he… didn’t gag? He was sure he should be! But no, thick precum began to dribble down his throat, along with the snail trail that coated his tongue and tonsils. The mutant looked down at him and groaned out, drooling a bit himself. Spittle fell onto the poor wastelander's face as his mouth, tongue, and throat were used.

And got help him, he started to suck. His lips formed a vacuum seal and his tongue started to run up and down and far around the monster's cock as it could. Even as Rip’s strong fingers entwined into his dirty blonde hair, his lips elongated into exaggerated sucking for his master. His head bobbed, and the creature thrusted. 

He really should have gagged. He should have ran out of air instead of finding it shamefully easy to breath through his nose and round his masters cock. It should have been disgusting and rancid but instead the longer the cock was there, the more he desired the taste. At one point he pulled off on a back thrust and gripped the cock as tight as he could with both hands. Rip growled, thinking he was resetting, but instead the boy took the chance to suck at just the tip. He worked his tongue, and with a loud wonton moan the boy ground his tongue under the mutant’s foreskin and got up all the leftover material. Smegma and waste, and even fluids from past… lovers? Victims… All collected by the mind melted young man… and swallowed up with little fanfare, and much enjoyment.

And as it sank into his belly, his reward was to have the mutant shove his cock so deep that Rip’s heavy glowing balls smacked into his chin. They made eye contact in that moment, and the mutant gripped the boy's head as he came for the second time. Oscar felt the same way, and unable to resist, and with the entire shaft buried in his mouth, he reached down to shamelessly jerk off his own very stiff cock.

There on his knees the wastelander boy turned mutant fuck toy came onto the floor for the second time as his master filled him from the other end. His free hand found the glowing balls containing his prize, and rubbed at them as they tightened up. Two massive egg shaped testicles filled the massive sack in then thick cream filled him again. His throat bulged with the full cock cumming inside, and the majority of it was pumped directly into his belly.

“Gaaagh… goood… so… good meat…Hnnng….” Rip really couldn’t speak, but he had to give his new toy some praise. It felt damn good… to be honest he’d never been able to cum twice into the same human! They always died after the first and he lost interest with their corpse before his instincts took him down an even darker route. No, this… this was good…

He pulled back some, even as cum still flowed. The hand Oscar had been using to play with himself was not rubbing at his stomach as it swelled up again. It felt different this time, his actual stomach, and not several lengths of large intestine. As the cock came back some, one thick spurt hit in his throat, and came back up. Not all, but enough. It flooded his mouth for a moment, and some of it shot out of his nose for a moment.

Then the shaft was out of him, and the last spurt hit his face. “Good… haaaah…” the mutant breathed and just stood there panting, a pleased look on his horrible face. “You mine. Belong to… Rip….” It nodded and something else odd was happening. Oscar wasn’t just taking his cum, but vast amounts of his body’s radioactive poisoning. A very rarely known truth was that Super Mutants were meant to be superior in every way. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Radiation ruined this in many later generations. But as the monster emptied out into a proper container, the fog of his monstrous mind cleared.

“Human.” he said a full word with two correct syllables. “You belong….. To Rip… To me.” Oscar wasn’t anywhere near clear headed enough to know what was going along. He just bobbed his head in a loose nod.

“Yeah… yeah I do… Oh wow I’m full…” He rubbed his belly, then one hand across his face. So much cum… he licked it off his finger, and giggled slightly. “I’m such a mess… Oh geeze…”

Rip nodded. “Yes… mess… I will… help! Clean… and mark!” 

“Huh?” Oscar was confused and looked up at his master, his owner. The mutant was aiming his cock, soft, but still fucking huge, right at his face. 

The mutant let out a grunt, and a strong stream of piss came out. “Agh! Woah!” Oscar shouted and flinched but didn’t try to cover up. Mutants waste production was extremely efficient. As such, Rip’s piss was practically sterilized water. The stream came out and hit the boy’s face with some force, but nothing too unreal. It did indeed clean off the cum and sweat. It ran down his chest soaking his already cum stained shirt, and despite himself the boy smiled. “Oh… its warm… wow…” And probably influenced by his daze more than anything, he opened his mouth.

Rip took the invitation with a blocky toothed grin and Oscar’s mouth soon filled with mutant piss. The boy took a mouthful, swallowed, and opened up for more. The mutant grunted out a heavy chuckled. “You good Human. Such a good thing for me.” He aimed up a bit more and soaked Oscars hair, then the last of it started to slow. He moved his cock closer and Oscar opened up to suckle on the tip. It was so fucked up… but as far as filling his belly went, he already had it full of cum to the point of glowing. And his master’s piss was honestly better than most things he’d drank while scavenging. 

The cock came free from his lips… which were starting to swell up in an odd but satisfying way. “T-thank you master… for the drink. Hehe…” The boy giggled mindlessly, then let out a small burp, and blushed. The mutant let out another rumble of mirth. “I’m gonna… gonna take a little nap now…” 

Rip raised an eyebrow, but the boy slumped, and then fell over and passed out… In a puddle of mutant piss and cum. A satisfied smile on his young face, and his stomach full for the first time in months. It was glowing, and that glow seemed to spread out through his body…. The mutant contemplated fucking the insensate human again. But decided that was the kind of idea that led to most of his fuck toy’s dying. And he was smarter than that… well, now he was anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some kinky fun with monsters and a enjoyable setting. 
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, hope you enjoy!


End file.
